


Promise

by animalnitrate (allsmilesoverhere)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, the idea started as fluff but soon diverged, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsmilesoverhere/pseuds/animalnitrate
Summary: Jinyoung is moving away
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> yea idk bout this one folx , made me sad when i was writing it. Maybe loosely inspired by Promise Everything - Basement if we both squint x

Jinyoung’s eyes were downcast, avoiding Jaebeom’s gaze. 

He was moving away to university in precisely 9 hours. They had gone to Jinyoung’s favourite restaurant, and then drinking at Jaebeom’s favourite bar, the pair trying to pretend they had lost track of time, when in reality, they just wanted to be together for as long as possible. Jinyoung drank soju because he wanted to feel the burn of his throat and have it remind him of Jaebeom, whereas Jaebeom drank beer because it gave him a floaty feeling, like this wasn't real, maybe it was a dream.

Once it hit midnight, there was a shift in mood. Jaebeom knew he was going to have to say goodbye, and Jinyoung had to stop himself saying something he might regret. The too-cold-for-September breeze in the air was a sombre reminder winter was approaching, as they walked to the corner of Jinyoung’s road, no words being exchanged. They didn’t have to.

The pair came to a halt, in front of each other. The lump in Jinyoung’s throat threatened to turn into tears at the thought of looking Jaebeom in the eye. He felt the weight of it all on his shoulders, crushing him, making his ribs feel like they were about to cave in. Each breath hurt, and when Jaebeom softly called his name, slower than usual like he was savouring it, Jinyoung could hear a million unspoken words caught and dying in the others throat.

His eyes flickered up. Jinyoung swore he saw unshed tears in Jaebeom’s eyes, his face softly lit with the yellow street lamp. He wanted to grab him by the collar, pull him in close and never let go. And he meant it. The world would freeze over before Jinyoung would let harm come to Jaebeom. But he kept his arms by his sides.

But unspoken agreements and too much mess meant he had to go. Neither of them wanted this. They leave together, or they stay here together. Jaebeom opened his mouth to speak but it died on his tongue. 

“Promise you’ll wait?” Jinyoung’s voice came out as a barely audible whisper, his throat tight, mouth dry.

“I promise” Jaebeom choked, stealing one last glance at Jinyoung. His cheeks red from the cold, teary eyes catching reflections of the city lights. He clenched his fist to dig his nails into his palm, to remind himself this was real. Jaebeom turned, and left. He refused himself to look back over his shoulder at Jinyoung, not knowing what he’d do if he saw Jinyoung’s tears now silently flowing down his cheeks.

They were 18, leading entirely different lives. They both knew they’d struggle to make it on their own, but it was on their own backs, so be it. It felt like the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> not much resolve / left u hanging, sorry 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbhPNi03wVg


End file.
